


100 Percent

by HooperMolly



Category: MasterChef (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, i'm with quodpersortem, it is ben and andy's fault, let's just pretend I never wrote this and move on with our lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HooperMolly/pseuds/HooperMolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There is no explanation for this. None at all. Ben, Andy, I'm so sorry. So, so sorry. It's probably best for everyone if we pretend this doesn't exist.</p>
    </blockquote>





	100 Percent

**Author's Note:**

> There is no explanation for this. None at all. Ben, Andy, I'm so sorry. So, so sorry. It's probably best for everyone if we pretend this doesn't exist.

It was dark by the time they got back to the house. Master class was always a pleasant relief from the stress and pressure of the competition. It was nice to come back from the kitchen without feeling like you’d run a marathon. As usual the first thing they did was sort out who was making dinner. 

“It’s my turn.” 

Mindy insisted as the other women offered reasons as to why it was there night. 

“Okay, fine. Do you need a hand?” 

Audra asked, not waiting for an answer before she started pulling out chopping boards and knives.

“I was thinking that I might ask our resident cowboy.”

She replied, flashing Andy a wide smile. 

“Yeehaw!” 

Kylie teased, her face breaking into a beaming grin. 

“Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up.” 

Andy said, fingering the scarf tied around his throat. 

“Do you want to make some ice cream for dessert?” 

Mindy asked as she pulled various spices from the pantry. 

“Nah, I thought I might go have a bit of a lie down actually.” 

Andy replied, pointing towards his room. 

“Ben? Do you want to help? Red chicken curry, you know you want to.” 

Mindy rattled the jars she held in her hands. Ben shook his head. 

“You guys look like you’ve got things under control. I might have a nap too.” 

Mindy nodded. 

“All right, we’ll come and get you in about 90 minutes, okay?” 

The boys both nodded before heading off to their shared bedroom. A few minutes later and Ben was lying on his bed, arms spread at whatever strange and awkward angle they’d arranged themselves in when he’d flopped dramatically forwards. His eyes were closed. Andy had chosen to sit on his bed and appeared to have lost himself in thought. 

“Half hot cowboy.” 

It was barely louder than a whisper but it was enough to bring Ben back from the brink of sleep. 

“Huh?” 

He said, opening his eyes. 

“I dunno, it just seemed a strange thing for Matt to say.” 

Ben started laughing. 

“What? What did I say?” 

Ben rolled over onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow. 

“He described you as ‘half Matt Preston, half hot cowboy’ and you think that it’s the cowboy part that’s strange?” 

Andy opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out. 

“Well…it’s just…” 

He finally managed to stammer out. 

“It’s just what?” 

Andy shook his head. 

“Nothing. I don't know.” 

He said, staring determinedly at his feet. 

“I don’t think you look at all Matt Preston.” 

This time it was Andy who laughed. 

“Thanks mate, that means a lot to me.” 

Ben grinned that silly grin of his, the one that lit up his whole face. 

“Yep, 100% hot cowboy.” 

The expression that crossed Andy’s face was hard to read, somewhere between surprised and uncertain. 

“Is that so?” 

Ben nodded. 

“It’s a fact. I know my facts, I’m a teacher.” 

Andy smiled. 

“You’re an idiot.” 

“Of course I am. That’s why you like me, it makes you feel smarter next to me.” 

“Go back to sleep.” 

“I never was asleep. You stopped that by mentioning that you were a hot cowboy.” 

Andy picked up his pillow and threw it across the room. 

“For a cowboy you’ve got shit aim mate.” 

Andy shrugged. 

“I’m a hot cowboy. I just wander about the desert looking good.” 

“That a fact?” 

“Yeah.” 

Andy pulled the scarf from his neck and tossed it down to the foot of his bed. 

“Now you’re not a cowboy anymore.” 

Ben said. 

“Nope. I’m just Andy.” 

“That’s good because the temptation to make horrible cowboy jokes was almost getting too much.” 

He pretended to twirl a lasso in the air and hook Andy with it, who obliging rolled off the bed and onto the floor. A few seconds later and Ben found himself on the floor as well, having been unceremoniously yanked off the bed. 

“Howdy partner.” 

Ben groaned. 

“All that time with the thing around your neck, no jokes. Now you’ve finally taken it off and you bring out the cowboy talk?” 

Andy nodded. 

“Pretty much.” 

He pretended to take a pair of pistols from his pocket and shoot them into the air. 

“You’ve gotta watch yourself in a town like this. Every gunslinger worth his salt is vying to be top dog, which makes the whole damned place one wrong word away hell. You wanna be sheriff? The first thing you gotta learn is to leave fear at the door.” 

Andy started laughing at his own terrible impression of a western film until he noticed that Ben wasn’t. 

“What? It wasn’t that bad was it?” 

Normally Ben would be smiling now but instead he had this look that Andy hadn’t seen before, an odd mixture of peace and realisation. 

“100% hot cowboy.” 

He said slowly. Suddenly everything started to click in Andy’s head as things from the previous few months began to make sense in a whole different way. 

“Oh.” 

He said, simply. 

“ _Oh._ ” 

Now Ben smiled. It was sheepish smile that made him look like a nervous teenage. 

“Yeah.” 

He seemed to brace himself, expecting Andy to get up or move away except he didn’t. For a few moments he didn’t do anything. Then he let out the silliest giggle that Ben had ever heard coming from someone that wasn’t a twelve year old girl. 

“100% huh?” 

Ben nodded trying to ignore the dry feeling that had settled over his mouth. 

“Yeah.” 

Andy look rather pleased with himself. 

“And what about when I’m not a cowboy?” 

Ben swallowed heavily. 

“Still 100%.” 

Andy face was close now. Very close. 

“Really?” 

There wasn’t time for Ben to respond before Andy had captured his lips with his own. He shifted so that he was leaning over the taller man, one hand next to his head supporting his weight, the other resting gently on Ben’s shoulder. One of Ben’s hands worked its way behind Andy’s neck, fingers winding upwards through the soft, dark hair. 

“We’re supposed to be having a nap.” 

Ben whispered. Andy laughed softly. 

“No, you said you were going to have a nap. I said I was going to have a lie down.”


End file.
